Le Triangle Rouge
by Gersande Pendragon
Summary: Après l'affaire du banquier aveugle, John décide de prendre quelques jours de vacances bien mérités avec Sarah, laissant Sherlock seul, sans enquête… Pour tromper l'ennui, le détective accepte de résoudre le vol d'un coffret en bois, au premier abord un banal vol dans une brocante…mais n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose de plus qu'un simple coffret à découvrir à la clef ?
1. Chapter 1

**Le Triangle Rouge.**  
**Chapitre 1 : Le Brocanteur.**  
_Cette histoire se déroule après "Le Banquier Aveugle" produit par la bbc.  
Mes passage du point de vue de Watson seront entre " __" et les sms entre "[]"  
Bonne lecture !_

-Je pars, Sherlock, il n'est pas question que j'annule mon départ !  
John Watson, un sac de voyage à la main se retrouvais une fois de plus confronté à la désapprobation de Sherlock.  
-J'ai besoin d'un assistant, contra se dernier.  
« Borné » songea John au bord de l'exaspération.  
-Il n'y a aucune enquête en ce moment ! s'exclama John en prenant son sac de voyage à l'épaule. Je prends des vacances avec Sarah, et on en a bien besoin !  
Après son enlèvement avec Sarah par le Gang du Lotus Noir, leur relation avait été un peut tendue et John espérait que quelques jours de vacances loin de Londres lui permettrait de se rapprocher de Sarah. Une semaine ce n'était pas de trop.  
John tourna les talons, bien décidé à rejoindre le taxi qui l'attendait en bas.

Sherlock regarda John monter dans le taxi sans même un regard en arrière. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui dans ses enquêtes ? Ses théories fumeuses et inexactes avaient de don de stimuler son esprit, mais il pouvait très bien mener son enquête seule. Encore fallait-il qu'il y ait des enquêtes ! Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Tous les criminels semblaient avoir pris congé loin de Londres depuis l'affaire du « Banquier Aveugle », comme l'avait baptisée John. Il restait cependant un mystère à résoudre. Ce Moriarty… qui était-il ? C'était presque une torture de ne pas savoir…

-Sherlock, un monsieur souhaiterait vous voir !  
Cela faisait cinq longs jours que Sherlock avait à peine bougé du canapé et la voix de Madame Hudson parvint à peine à le sortir de sa léthargie. Le dos tourné à la logeuse, il pouvait sentir jusque là l'odeur de son nouveau et entêtant parfums… Une fragrance horrible d'eau de rose.  
-Sherlock ? Dois-je le faire monter ?  
Moment d'indécision : ce n'était sûrement pas important. Valait-il mieux perdre son temps ou continuer de s'ennuyer ?  
-Sher…  
-Oui ! La coupa Sherlock d'une voix tonitruante.  
Il entendit Madame Hudson déguerpir précipitamment et ouvrir la porte en bas. Il se leva, resserra le cordon de sa robe de chambre, passa par-dessus la table basse en marchant littéralement dessus et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Le parfum de Madame Hudson n'avait pas quitté la pièce et c'était insupportable. Sherlock se demanda s'il n'allait pas accepter l'affaire uniquement pour avoir un prétexte le motivant à sortir.

Un pas lourd montait l'escalier. Un homme âgé et souffrant d'arthrose ou un homme souffrant d'embonpoint. Les pas arrivèrent sur le palier. Un souffle haletant mais pas trop… Donc un homme légèrement essoufflé, au pas lourd le client était âgé, conclut Sherlock.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser de satisfaction. Il avait raison, son client avoisinait les soixante dix ans, cheveux blanc court, légère barbe, lunettes poussiéreuses…  
L'homme fit quelques pas et Sherlock l'invita d'un geste à prendre place dans un fauteuil. L'homme portait un vieux pull tricoté et un pantalon beige portant lui aussi des traces de poussières assez importante. Le pull avait gardé une teinte poussiéreuse malgré les lavages qu'il avait subit. Ou cet homme avait récemment traîné dans un bâtiment abandonné…ou bien, comme c'était le plus probable en raison de sa sacoche ancienne et bien entretenue, il était brocanteur…  
-Vous êtes ? demanda Sherlock.  
-Monsieur Darell, je suis…  
-Brocanteur, acheva Sherlock en croisant les doigts, satisfait.  
Darell afficha un air de surprise sur son visage.  
-C'est tout à fait exact ! On m'avait bien dit que vous étiez doué…  
-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Le questionna aussitôt Sherlock, désireux de savoir si cet homme serait une perte de temps ou s'il le lancerai dans une nouvelle affaire.  
-Hier soir, ma brocante a été vandalisée. Des gens sont entrés et ont volé un petit coffre en bois de…  
Sherlock leva la main pour l'interrompre. Il se sentait déjà déçu. Un simple vol. Pas de meurtre…rien qu'une banale affaire de vol.  
-Pas de caméra de surveillance, je suppose ? demanda Sherlock.  
-Non. Vous accepter l'affaire ? demanda Darell avec espoir.  
-Quelle affaire ? demanda Sherlock d'un ton exaspéré en se levant pour se tourner vers la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle une affaire ! C'est du ressort de la police, le vol. Pourquoi venez vous me voir ?  
-Ce coffre à beaucoup de valeur…  
-Ce n'est qu'une broutille, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas autant de valeur que ça.-Une valeur sentimentale ! s'exclama Draell, outré que Sherlock lui coupe constamment la parole. Il ne faisait pas partie des objets à vendre. C'est le coffre de mon arrière grand-oncle !  
Sherlock se tourna vers l'homme. Comment pouvait-on autant s'attacher à un vulgaire coffre ?  
-Je ne prends pas l'affaire. Il n'y a pas d'affaire. Au revoir !  
Le brocanteur se leva, murmurant des paroles inaudibles et rageuses puis il quitta l'appartement.


	2. Le Coffret

**Chapitre 2: Le Coffret.**

Rien, rien et encore rien. Sherlock reposa rageusement son journal . Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accepter l'enquête du brocanteur. On frappa à la porte en bas et Sherlock entendit Madame Hudson se précipiter pour ouvrir. Au moins elle ne portait plus son entêtant parfum à l'eau de rose depuis qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était une infection. Les voix étouffées de la logeuse et du visiteur lui étaient inaudibles mais un regard dans la rue, sur la grosse et longue voiture noire qui repartait de devant le 221B Baker Street, lui appris tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur ce visiteur indésirable : Mycroft.  
Quelle urgence pouvait bien pousser son cher frère à lui rendre visite ? Tandis qu'il entendait les pas de Mycroft dans l'escalier il attrapa son violon et se mit à jouer une mélodie discordante, qu'il aimait attribuer à Mycroft, tout en gardant son regard rivé sur la rue. Mycroft entra, sans un mot, prenant soin de refermer la porte pour signifier sa présence à Sherlock. Comme si celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu ! Sherlock pris plaisir à jouer quelques dernières notes plaintives et stridentes avant de reposer son violon et se tourner vers son frère.  
Mycroft Holmes portait comme à son habitude un impeccable costume cravate qui lui donnait des airs de PDG.

-Quel accueil ! Sourit Mycroft d'un ton moqueur.

En dépit de son air détaché, Sherlock sentit qu'il était stressé. C'était presque imperceptible : des cernes sous les yeux et un pli à peine visible entre ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Sherlock sans préambule.

-M'assurer que tout va bien.

Encore ce ton courtois et cet air de supériorité. Etait-ce vrai ? Sherlock sentit soudain son intérêt piqué au vif…Quelque chose clochait dans cette visite. Mycroft était stressé. Cette visite n'avait apparemment aucun but, hormis le fait de s'assurer que Sherlock allait bien.

-Ton portable était éteint, si tu m'avais répondu, tu ne me trouverais pas là aujourd'hui.

-Quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? demanda Sherlock en essayant de ne pas paraître trop suspicieux.

-Rien, je suis simplement de passage dans Londres…  
Sherlock n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase. Mycroft mentait de toute évidence. Ainsi il était venu car il n'avait pas répondu ? Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Mycroft avait des ennuis et peut être faisait on pression sur lui au point qu'il avait soudain craint qu'on se serve de lui, Sherlock, pour faire céder Mycroft à un quelconque chantage.

-Qui te fait marché ? demanda soudain Sherlock, coupant court au monologue de son frère qui s'évertuait à expliquer sa venue.

Une fugace expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Mycroft Holme et Sherlock sût qu'il avait deviné juste.

-Personne.

-Personne ? Que fais tu ici alors ? Sinon pour t'assurer que je suis bien là ! Alors je répète ma question ? Qui fais pression sur toi et qu'attend t-on de toi ?

Mycroft posa son regard indéchiffrable sur Sherlock.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre visite, Sherlock.

-Je t'en prie, épargne moi ce babillage…

Mais Mycroft ne semblait disposé à rien dire et Sherlock sut que s'il voulait découvrir quelque chose, il fallait qu'il le découvre de lui-même. Sherlock repris son violon et se remis à jouer, imperturbable, perdu dans ses pensées. Il attendit que la voiture de Mycroft se fut éloignée de Baker Street pour cesser de jouer et prendre son portable.

**[Sherlock John : Myrcoft est venu me voir à l'instant. Etrange visite.]**  
**[Sherlock John : je le soupçonne de tremper dans une affaire qui pourrait nous retomber dessus.]**  
**[Sherlock John : Est-il venu te voir ou te poser des questions ?]**

Sherlock attendit un moment, portable en main. Mais John ne répondait pas, sans doute avait-il coupé son téléphone pour être tranquille avec Sarah. C'était agaçant. Sherlock rangea son portable et enfila son manteau. Il était temps de tromper l'ennui et de se rendre chez le Brocanteur. Il avait tout de même laissé sa carte de visite à Madame Hudson avant de partir, dans le cas ou le détective changerai d'avis.

La brocante se trouvait nichée à l'angle d'une rue, aux côtés d'un petit restaurant. Sherlock entra, il faisait sombre et il flottait dans l'air une odeur caractéristique des vieilleries, mélange de poussière et bois entretenu à la cire d'abeille. Une multitude d'objets et de meubles anciens étaient disposés dans des simulacres de mise en scène. Il y avait une petite cours intérieure d'où provenait des coups répétés de marteau. La vitrine qui donnait sur la rue portait un filigrane de poussière, exceptée l'une d'entre elle, sans aucun doute fraîchement remplacée. Les voleurs ou le voleur était donc rentrés sans discrétion en fracassant la devanture de la brocante. Ce qui lui avait laissé certainement laisser peut de temps avant que la police ne débarque. Le voleur n'avait pris que le coffret, ce qui laissait entendre qu'il était déjà venu ici en tant que simple observateur pour faire du repérage. Mais pourquoi le coffret ? Le chandelier posé sur une commode devait valoir le double d'un coffret en bois.

Darell était dans sa cour intérieure, en train de réparer à grand coup de marteau une cabane à oiseau. Derrière lui, sur l'un des murs de la cours intérieure une étrange suite de symboles avaient étés tracés à la hâte à la bombe de peinture rouge. Après avoir réussit à décodé le code des trafiquant du gang du Motus Noir, il apparut évident à Sherlock que ce code ne lui poserait aucun problème.

-Monsieur Holmes !s'exclama le brocanteur sans cacher sa surprise. Vous êtes finalement venu !  
-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, répliqua Sherlock. Ce message, il a été peint en même temps que le vol du coffret, je présume ?

-C'est exact…

-Pourquoi ne l'avait vous pas mentionné quand vous êtes venus ?

-Ce tag ne veut rien dire !

-Idiot, souffla Sherlock.

-Pardon ? demanda Darell en fronçant les sourcils.

-je me demandais si vous aviez une photographie du coffret volé ?

-Pas de photo, mais j'en ai fait un dessin. Suivez moi.

Sherlock le suivit jusque dans la boutique jusqu'à un vieux bureau marqueté. Il en sortit un paquet de feuilles griffonnée et tandis l'un des dessins à Sherlock.

C'était un coffret pas plus grand qu'une boite à biscuits, avec des gravures représentant des scènes de chasse à cours.

-Y avait-il quelque chose de particulier dedans ?

-Rien, ce coffret était vide. J'y laissais parfois des lettres mais le voleur les a vidée sur le sol avant de déguerpir avec.

Sherlock fourra le dessin dans sa poche et repartit sans un mot vers la cours intérieure, suivit de prêt par Darell. Le brocanteur était vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'un code, et non d'un simple nouveau style de code. Le coffret volé avait forcément un lien avec le message. C'était un jeu de piste, une chasse au trésor… Mais qui devait jouer ? Pas Darell de toute évidence, il avait l'esprit lent. C'était lui, Sherlock, qui jouait. Il sourit et pris le code en photos avec son portable puis repartit sans un mot. Retrouvé le coffret serai un jeu d'enfant. Et il espérait bien, s'il s'agissait réellement d'une sorte de chasse au trésor, que le coffret le conduirait à un indice plus compliqué, à la hauteur de son brillant esprit de déduction.


End file.
